<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Não quero, não posso não devo contar! by Itspossesion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140448">Não quero, não posso não devo contar!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/pseuds/Itspossesion'>Itspossesion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/pseuds/Itspossesion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Não quero contar a forma como sussurra em meu ouvido juras de amor.<br/>Não posso revelar como grita meu nome nos momentos de êxtase.<br/>Não devo contar como nas noites, nos transformamos em um.<br/>Eu te amo Kyungsoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Não quero, não posso não devo contar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <strong>Não quero, não posso, não devo contar!</strong></p><p> </p><p>Seria mais uma noite vazia, mais uma noite que daria vários sorrisos falsos e fingiria amar estar em um evento dos nobres. Afinal, um plebeu como eu, deveria estar agradecido de estar aqui nesta festividade, como um convidado. Todos aqui são patéticos, exceto meu amado. Por ele, estar aqui vale a pena. Vislumbrar toda sua virtude, mesmo que de longe, deixa-me muito feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Muitos me condenariam, e até sentiria repulsa, nojo pelos sentimentos que nutro pelo meu pequeno Kyungsoo. Do fundo do coração, quero que todos estes estúpidos vá ao inferno que tanto me dizem que será meu destino final.</p><p> </p><p>— Então você veio mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que eu iria vir Yifan hyung, ou acha que um esfomeado, como eu, perderia um banquete?— Yifan começou a rir.</p><p> </p><p>— A minha dúvida Baekhyun. É o que você veio comer, a comida ou, — e surrando no meu ouvido continuou — o noivo?</p><p> </p><p>— Aí uma coisa que não posso te revelar. — E ele começou rir ainda mais alto. — Pare de ser escandaloso senhor, não estamos em uma taberna. — Porém ele só me ignorou.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Yifan era o amigo mais íntimo do meu amado. Eles foram criados juntos e desenvolveram uma relação sólida de confidencialidade e companheirismo. E claro que ele sabe sobre meu caso com Do Kyungsoo, filho do conselheiro real mais influente de nosso reino, ou seja, Do é um nobre. Um nobre que está noivando neste exato momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Não te dói? — Ele sussurrou mais uma vez em meu ouvido.</p><p> </p><p>Se me doía? É claro que sim. No fim meu amado terá que se dedicar e cuidar de outra pessoa que não sou eu. Será que ninguém percebia que os sorrisos de Kyungsoo eram forçados? Eu nem ao menos posso estar perto dele como um amigo, posso apenas vislumbrar de longe, e poder contemplar suas olhadas carinhosas rápidos em minha direção. Talvez isso que faça valer à pena. Por mais que eu tenha que ficar longe, ele sempre será meu, pois seu coração me pertence. </p><p> </p><p>Seu prazer, seus sorrisos verdadeiros em formato de coração, seus braços confortáveis, o calor do seu corpo, o olhar carinhoso, e muitas outras coisas. Será sempre meu, e não dela, isso me conforta.</p><p> </p><p>— Volto a repetir senhor Wu, não seja escandaloso. — Ele me olhou culpado entendendo o que eu quis dizer, este lugar é muito perigoso. E com um olhar culpado ele me disse o que eu queria ouvir hoje.</p><p> </p><p>— Irei te ajudar senhor Byun. Agora sugiro que vá fazer o que te chamaram pra fazer. Os convidados já estão começando a ficar entediados.</p><p> </p><p>(…)</p><p> </p><p>E a noite foi longa, e muito chata também. Passei a noite cantando e tocando para aquelas pessoas toscas, minha garganta e meus dedos estão doendo. Pelo menos o pagamento vale à pena.</p><p> </p><p>Ver Do Kyungsoo dançando a noite toda me deixou feliz e frustrado ao mesmo, pois sempre é uma alegria vê-lo, só que não era em meus braços que ele estava. Também tive que agüentar o pronunciamento do feliz noivado, às vezes penso, se fosse a outra época será que Kyungsoo assumiria para sua família a nossa relação? Creio que sim, aquele baixinho é o mais teimoso e corajoso entre nós.</p><p> </p><p>A noiva do meu amado distribuía vários sorrisos felizes por ai, ela acha que engana? Sei que essa alegria toda é apenas fachada, esta donzela confessou tudo ao meu Soo. Era apaixonado por outra pessoa, e mesmo que ela não tenha a mesma barreira que a minha e do baixinho, ainda sim, era errado se apaixonar por um homem casado de qualquer forma.</p><p> </p><p>Alias é por esse motivo que eles estão se casando, a moça já estava ficando mal falada pelo reino. Todos comentando sobre como ela se envolvia com o cavaleiro e era uma moça desonrada. Chega a ser cômico a forma que ela confessou tudo ao Kyungsoo achando que ele iria maltratá-la ou algo do tipo, logo ele, a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço, apenas a consolou dizendo que não iria forçar nada com a donzela e que acreditava nas suas palavras dizendo que ainda era virgem. Do porem não falou nada sobre nosso caso, segundo ele, eu era muito especial: “Você é precioso demais para eu confiar nossa historia em qualquer pessoa hyung, não duvide quando digo que daria minha vida para proteger a sua.” Estas palavras fiz questão de guardar com muita ternura no meu coração, afinal, para alguém eu era digno de algo. </p><p> </p><p>Quando o baile finalmente deu por encerrado, recebi meu pagamento de um dos empregados e fui direto para o lugar que eu o encontraria. Parecia um louco conferindo se não havia ninguém me seguindo ou algo do tipo, de forma alguma que o colocaria em perigo. O local que eu e o moreno nos encontrávamos, era em um canto bem afastado no bosque do reino, em uma caverna bem escondida. Eu mesmo só a achei por um golpe de sorte, a preparei e deixei até que um lugar agradável, o que foi difícil. É bem úmida por estar perto do lago, o frio a torna quase insuportável, mas ela servia maravilhosamente bem para meus encontros escondidos. E admito o que eu menos sentia era frio ali.</p><p> </p><p>Esgueirei-me para dentro dela, e me aconcheguei em algumas cobertas que eu deixava jogada por ai. Depois de algumas horas, um baixinho apareceu em minha frente com uma grande cesta em mãos.</p><p> </p><p>— Nem devo dizer que está muito atrasado, certo Kyungsoo?- Perguntei de uma forma cansada.</p><p> </p><p>— Peço perdão pela demora, foi difícil despistar todos para ir para cá. Por um momento achei que não iria conseguir, até que Yifan hyung me ajudou. – Ele colocou a cesta ao meu lado e se sentou no meu colo. – Isso irá soar muito cretino, mas amei ver que me esperou.</p><p> </p><p> — Você sempre espera que eu vá embora, mas meu amor eu sempre irei te esperar. – Passei meus braços pela sua cintura o aconchegando melhor. – O que trouxe nessa cesta?</p><p> </p><p>— Algumas coisas que serviram no noivado. – Aproximou o rosto do meu pescoço a aconchegou a cabeça ali. – Algo me dizia que você não iria trazer nada para comer.</p><p> </p><p>—Você sabe que isso é o que menos me importa. – Comecei a mordiscar sua orelha e ele soltou leves suspiros. – Eu só presto atenção em você.</p><p> </p><p>— Que companheiro mais romântico eu fui arrumar. – Sorriu. – Temos pouco tempo, tem algo que eu queria falar contigo, então pare de me instigar e preste atenção. – O olhei em um pedido mudo para que continuasse. – Quero deixar algo claro hyung, daqui em diante vai ser muito mais difícil, mas tenha em mente que eu te amo.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei que sim meu amor, e é por também te amar que vou superar tudo isso ao seu lado.</p><p> </p><p>E tudo realmente foi superado, de uma forma um tanto quanto dolorosa. Mas, mesmo nos dias mais difíceis eles estavam ali um pelo outro. Ver Kyungsoo casado foi terrível para Baekhyun, mas ele sabia que ao final do dia era o único que dava prazer ao Do, que era o único a receber os carinhos dele e explorar seu corpo com devoção. Que era o único a conhecê-lo de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis, porque eles se amavam com a alma. Byun tinha verdadeira devoção ao seu pequeno, e nas noites frias em que possuía seu corpo, Baek comprovava que era o único que o tinha assim. Mesmo que ele não deve e nem possa contar sobre seu romance proibido, tinha um motivo ainda maior, que era seu egoísta incorrigível e ele não queria contar aquilo que mais o trazia felicidade.                                                           </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muito obg a quem leu. Essa história é da minha época de colégio, que eu ficava viajando.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>